


If I were an animagus...

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Kenma meets Bokuto in the library.





	If I were an animagus...

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr asked for a BokuKen Hogwarts AU drabble, and this is what I came up with!

Sometimes Kenma thought about how nice it would be to become an animagus. Then he could just turn into a cat and not deal with the stupid bullshit his fellow students got up to. But becoming an animagus meant hard work, so instead, Kenma usually fled to the library where it was nice and quiet. Well, usually it was quiet.

On that particular afternoon, Kenma's reading kept getting interrupted by frustrated groans. Pursing his lips, Kenma looked around and tried to locate where the noises were coming from, finally seeing a familiar head of spiky grey hair.

Kenma walked over to the other table and tapped his friend on the shoulder.

“Bokuto, you're being loud,” Kenma whispered.

Bokuto turned his head to look at him with a pout. Kenma loathed to admit it, but it was an adorable facial expression. In fact, there were a lot of things about Bokuto that Kenma thought were cute, even if he would never dare say it out loud.

“I hate potions,” Bokuto whined quietly. Kenma could relate to that.

“Should I go and get Kuro?” Kenma asked, knowing that their mutual friend was way better at potions than either of them.

“Nah, I'll figure it out eventually. Wanna keep me company?”

“Let me get my stuff,” Kenma said, fetching his bag and books before sitting down next to Bokuto. He tried to continue reading, but his thoughts were drifting back to his fantasy of becoming an animagus – turning into a cat would give Kenma the opportunity to lie down in Bokuto's warm lap without anyone asking questions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
